Lost
by sk8trmad
Summary: After sleepless nights and uncontrollable emotions, Raven is in no fit state to fight. But when Slade attacks, Raven is forced to choose between that fading line that is good and evil. CURRENT HIATUS (Sorry really bad writers block)
1. Chapter 1 Creepy

**Lost **

**Chapter 1 - Creepy**

**Little light pierces the room. Darkness drifts like a fog enclosing itself around all inside. The style of items are unusual, looking at them is like a scream in the face. **

**Curtains cover the large window in the far right corner while bookshelves cover the rest. These books are ancient, all wrote in an unknown language containing spells and incantations. **

**In the middle of the room is a girl, only seen because of her pale white skin. Her eyes are closed like she's sleeping, sleeping above the ground. Her lips gently open speaking the same words constantly.**

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Her voice is raspy like she's just woken up but she continues.**

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath…"**

**She opens her eyes as a knock is heard on her door. She drifts slowly down and her feet meet the floor. As she walks a blue hooded cloak covers her body. Underneath she is wearing a navy blue leotard with a belt. Her legs are completely bare and her feet are covered with ankle boots the same colour as the cloak. Just before she reaches the door her hands find the hood and she places it over her head concealing half her face and her purple-blue hair. **

**As she reaches the door it opens halfway automatically sensing her there. She looks up to see the person knocking for her. He has an unnatural appearance. His skin is a pale green matching his eyes. The girl lets out a groan at seeing him.**

"**Go away!" she says to the green boy, in the same raspy voice.**

"**Oh, but I finally have a joke that will make you laugh!" he smiles while saying this.**

"**I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone! I have to meditate. She slams the door in his face. As she starts to walk away the green boy shouts just loud enough for her to hear.**

"**Raven, why can't you just have fun like the rest of us? You can't live in that room forever! Just stop being so creepy!" he stops himself feeling that he's gone too far and walks away. **

"**I'm not creepy" Raven says to herself "I'm just different" and with that she gets into her large bed and closes her violet eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2 Haunted

**Chapter 2 - Haunted**

**Raven shot up in her bed, sweat covered her face as she gasped for breath. Her eyes wondered the room looking for something or someone. She let out a sigh of relief. It had been another nightmare, for weeks the same one had replayed and each night she had woken up. Raven got out of bed and grabbed her cloak. She knew she wasn't going to sleep again, so headed out of her room.**

**She looked across Jump City, from the roof; it was so peaceful at night. Street lights formed patterns of sterile light reflecting off the glass of buildings. Raven smiled and sat down. Watching the city made her feel free, not having to constantly control her emotions around her friends.**

**As time went on Raven rested her head on the cold, hard roof and drifted off, falling asleep once again.**


	3. Chapter 3 Puzzled

**Chapter 3 - Puzzled**

"**Raven?" she could hear a voice. "Raven, are you ok?" she didn't reply. "Raven!" the voice was starting to panic.**

"**Ahhh!" Raven jumped up, dark energy flowed out of her pushing the person who owned the voice away.**

"**Raven! It's me Robin!" he shouted. Raven stopped.**

"**Oh, sorry"**

"**Are you ok? What's wrong?" Robin asked. **

"**Nothing, I'm fine" she said while pulling her hood over her head once again covering part of her face.**

"**It's not nothing; you came out here last night! Why did you attack me?" Raven turned away **

"**I… thought you were someone else." Robin opened his mouth to ask who but Raven was already walking away.**


	4. Chapter 4 Different

**Chapter 4 - Different**

**It was the middle of the day, Robin had decided it was best not to remind Raven about that morning but he could tell something was wrong. Over the past couple of weeks Raven had been avoiding everyone; she would just stay in her room. No one had seen her as the city had been safe and did not need the Teen Titans Raven had not only been avoiding everyone but also looked different. That morning when Robin had spoken to her she seemed paler if that was possible and her eyes were darker each day. She was tired, Robin had seen her go onto the roof every night that week but she would usually go back to her room before dawn. But not today, she was getting worse and was in no fit state to fight. That morning proved that her emotions were out of control when her power overwhelmed her and sent Robin flying backwards. Beast Boy had told everyone last night that Raven was in a bad mood for ignoring his joke, not that anyone could blame her and Robin had even heard her talking to herself in the night but he could not hear what she said. Robin was worried about her she was like a younger sister to him and he cared about her all of the Titans did even if some said harsh things and regretted it.**

**Just as Robin stopped thinking of Raven and how she was, the alarm went, there was trouble in Jump City.**


	5. Chapter 5 Knock Out

**Chapter 5 - Knock Out**

**The Titans were out the door in a flash. Cyborg used the sensors built into his arm to track the villain. None of the titans knew who it was this time but they were ready.**

**They found themselves at an old warehouse by the harbour. The sound of the waves echoed all around filling the inside of the warehouse with a constant drumming. The warehouse had a high ceiling and a drop down the side into the sea.**

**Robin signalled the team over to the door. He nodded at Starfire who raised her arm so her hand pointed to the lock. As her hand glowed a bright green a starbolt hit the lock forcing it to open. At this the whole team positioned themselves ready to fight and found it empty. **

"**There is no one here" exclaimed Starfire.**

"**But the report stated that someone broke in here" Cyborg said looking around "Scanners aren't picking up anything alive either."**

"**Err… Dude are you sure about that" Beast Boy was pointing at about 150 dark silhouettes. The huddle of silhouettes stepped into the light showing a very familiar uniform.**

"**Slade" said Robin.**

"**Titans go!" shouted Robin. As soon as these words left his mouth each titans was ready. **

**Starfire flew up to the ceiling and began shooting starbolts, hitting the slade robots backwards until they smashed on the hard concrete floor.**

**A massive T-rex rose up but didn't hit the ceiling. Beast Boy opened his mouth and started mashing the robots into pieces. But still more came and jumped on top of him.**

**Cyborg's sonic cannon lit up one half of the warehouse with a bright blue as he shot down the enemy coming towards him.**

**Robin had already taken out half of the robots that attacked him and he was now breaking the others into pieces.**

**Large crates landed onto 5 robots surrounded by dark energy. Raven was using all her strength. Suddenly she saw a larger silhouette in the distance whoever he was he wasn't going to escape her, she thought to herself as she levitated after him.**

**The black shadow was on the roof, carrying something that he had obviously stolen, trying to get away.**

**Raven hissed when she saw his face. The guy was wearing a mask with only one eye showing. The mask was coloured black and a metallic orange.**

"**Slade"**

**If Raven could see Slade's face she would have thought he was smiling.**

"**Hello Raven, I was hoping it would be you" he said, his voice never failing.**

**Raven was ready.**

"**Azarath Metrion..." but before Raven could finish Slade had blasted her straight into the stomach. Losing concentration Raven fell backwards stumbling over the edge and down into the black abyss that was the rough sea. **


	6. Chapter 6 Unmistakeable

**Chapter 6 - Unmistakeable**

**Robin threw 3 final birdarangs and the last robots before catching his breath. He looked around at the other titans who had also finished fighting.**

"**We are victorious!" Starfire cheered**

"**Booyah!" Cyborg smiled.**

**Beast Boy had changed back to his normal self and was walking towards his friends "Dude, if these were Slade's robots, where is Slade?"**

"**And where is Raven?" Starfire asked**

**But when she looked around for answers she noticed that Robin was already gone.**

**The other titans found Robin on the roof of the warehouse, scanning for Raven's communicator.**

"**She's probably gone back to the tower." Cyborg stated**

"**Yeah, I mean it's not like she's been talking to anyone. Who cares…?" Beast Boy stopped. His green eyes were staring at the material in Robin's hand. It was Raven's cloak. The blue was unmistakeable.**

**The titan's faces were shocked. None of them dared to speak until Robin finally turned around.**

"**Raven's communicator, the signal's coming from below" he said, his voice hollow as he looked down at the sea.**


	7. Chapter 7 Darkness

**Chapter 7 - Darkness**

**Her eyes fluttered trying to adjust to the darkness. Raven sat up on full alert. Where was she? How had she got here? Her head hurt from thinking of the many questions. No, she thought, she ran her hands through her pounding head. As she pulled her hands out she felt the warm blood run down her wrist. Raven realised that she must have hit her head from arriving wherever she was.**

**Her violet eyes scanned the area looking for something to cover the wound. Pushing herself off the ground, her hands gripped the stone wall. Was she in a cave? No, stay focused. But before Raven had even taken one step her mind clouded over, giving her to the darkness. **

**As she slept two masked figures carried her away.**


	8. Chapter 8 Report

**Chapter 8 – Report**

"**Beast Boy report, have you found anything?" Robin said through the communicator, his voice never giving any sign of stress.**

**Beast Boy's head rose out of the water. "Dude, there's nothing down there" Beast Boy answered.**

"**There has to be keep looking!" Robin almost shouted.**

"**Cyborg, How long till the T-Suits are ready?"**

"**Quit asking me and it might happen quicker! Besides I'm not even sure they'll work they still haven't been tested!" Cyborg huffed.**

"**Robin? If we do manage to go down there, how will we fight if something is down there with Raven?" Starfire asked sweetly.**

"**Your starbolts will still work and Beast Boy will not be wearing the suits so he can change. Cyborg's directing the search and I've got some new weapons that should work. We've picked up a signal of someone alive down there but it's faint so we need to hurry!"**


	9. Chapter 9 Alone

**Chapter 9 – Alone**

**Raven stood there. She knew what was going to happen next. The darkness enclosed itself around her as the nightmare continued.**

**There was nowhere to run. In fact there was no ground. She was drifting through the cursed place.**

**Raven curled up as four large red eyes watched her. Black ravens flew, their demon eyes staring blankly.**

"**It's just a dream, no a nightmare. But I'll be fine, I always am." Whispered, Raven trying to persuade herself.**

**Child like voices echoed the surrounding area. "But Raven if you're going to be fine, where are you?"**

**Raven clenched her eyes. "I have to remember, the darkness, the pain. I… I can't!"**

"**Raven can't remember, Raven can't remember" the voices chanted. "She can't even remember him. The one with the eye and the mask on the roof. Or the friends, the joker, the robot, the childish one, not even the leader, the friend all this time, the one who cares. Raven can't remember, Raven can't remember!"**

"**Get out" Raven screamed**

"**But Raven we are a part of you and will be forever" they laughed, their voices fading.**

**And it was over. Raven's eyes shot open, her body clenched as she realised where she was and whom she was with.**


	10. Chapter 10 Shocked

**Chapter 10 - Shocked**

"**Ah, you're awake" the voice echoed from the darkness, slow and calmly. Raven couldn't locate the direction of it.**

"**Who are you?" her voice was cold and icily. **

"**Really Raven? I thought you'd remember me." A shadow appeared under a spotlight, piercing through a small crack.**

**No, she thought. Images flowed through Raven's mind. The sleepless nights, the fight, on the roof, Slade.**

**Her usual expressionless face was gone instead pure shock covered every area. "Ah, there we go, now you remember" Slade joked.**

**Raven shook her face and eventually regained her concentration.**

"**What do you want?" she spat. **

"**I want to offer you something."**

**Raven would have laughed if she was sure she could control her emotions.**

"**What would you have to offer me?"**

**Slade turned away. "As you may have noticed I don't seem to have much luck with apprentices" he turned his head. "So I have been… searching, you could say, and Raven I've chosen you"**


	11. Chapter 11 Launch

**Chapter 11 - Launch**

"**Alright, is everyone ready?" Robin's voice called through the microphone attached to his helmet.**

"**Ready" the titans replied.**

"**Ok then, count down initiated. 10… 9… 8…" Beast Boy stood ready to morph into every fish he could think of.**

"**7… 6…" Cyborg was busy planning the best route down. **

"**5… 4… 3…" Starfire was wearing her T-Suit and was sat ready to be launched.**

"**2… 1… Go!" Robin finish. **

**Starfire and Robin were launched down with Beast Boy following closely behind.**

"**Ok Cyborg, we're in"**

"**Alright Robin, go straight ahead and into the opening between the coral, from there continue until ya'll come to an arch, there you should find…"**

"**A cave" Robin finished.**

**Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy's heads popped up above the water. Right in front of them was a narrow cave. The only light was from the torches on Robin and Starfire's helmets.**

**Beast Boy jumped out onto the dusty ground.**

"**Dude, I could use some light, not all of us have fancy suits"**

**Starfire followed her had glowing a bright green lighting the cave.**

**Robin climbed out and wondered round the sides before contacting Cyborg.**

"**Have you found a signal?"**

"**Yes, but its faint, you might have to look around"**

**The titans split up into different corners, searching everywhere until Starfire made a loud gasp. Beast Boy and Robin quickly rushed over to her.**

**Starfire held out her hand. In her palm was a communicator, Raven's communicator. Robin picked it up and sighed.**

"**Raven, where are you?"**


	12. Chapter 12 Sides

**Chapter 12 - Sides**

**Raven stared into the eye of her captor. Rage flowed through her with a hint of humour. He really expected her to betray her friends who had helped her through thick and thin, who had showed her kindness after what had happened with her father and her moments of rage. He must really be stupid.**

"**Why would I go against everything I believe in" Raven asked.**

"**Because Raven, you aren't like your fellow team mates. You see the world differently to them, you were sent to Earth to destroy and bring pain to others. You don't really think your so called friends like you, do you? They're only keeping you around to watch you and make sure you don't do anything they don't agree with."**

**Raven closed her eyes. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time to switch sides. **


	13. Chapter 13 Hope

**Chapter 13 - Hope**

**The team finally arrived back at the tower. No one had said anything as they felt that nothing they said would change the situation. Each member split off from one another to contemplate what had happened.**

**Robin stepped into his room, with the door closing behind him. **

"**It's all my fault" he yelled kicking the desk across the room where it finally smashed against the wall.**

"**I could see she wasn't well, I knew that if Slade was involved there would be no chance. But my hatred took over. The entire team know how much I despise Slade; they knew how much I wanted him gone. But when Slades involved its all or nothing"**

**Calm down, Robin thought to himself.**

**Ravens strong she'll be fine.**

**We'll find her bring her home look after her.**

**Robin reached up to his face and peeled back his mask exposing his bright blue eyes. Delicate tears trickled down his cheek from the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath in before finally cracking. Robin sobbed; he'd never thought something like this would affect him so badly. His heart pounded as Raven's face appeared in his head. Was he in pain? Yes. He finally realised what Raven meant to him. She was more than a younger sister, she was the thing that got him up in the morning the reason he protected the city and even more so since Trigon. Raven had given him Hope.**

**He lifted his face up staring at himself in the mirror. Any sadness was gone. His green gloves picked up the mask placing in over his eyes.**

"**I'll find you Raven. I'll look after you"**


	14. Chapter 14 Aquired

Chapter 14 – Acquired

Raven had been shown to a small cell like room by Slade's butler, Wintergreen. This surprised her. Slade didn't seem to be one of those people to be waited on hand and foot. But it's not everyday that you visit the worst villain in Jump Cities home.

The room she was staying in fit her personality completely. The walls were a dark blue with a small bookshelf in the corner. In the centre sat a little single bed. Raven was shocked at how much she liked the room. Sure, it was small and there wasn't a single window. But if Raven hadn't known any better it would be a smaller match to the one at Titans Tower.

As she walked over to the bookcase she noticed a neatly folded pile of clothes on the edge of the bed. Her new uniform. Raven picked up the clothes and headed towards the bathroom just beside the door.

About 7 minutes later Raven walked out and stared at the outfit in the mirror. The blue leotard and cloak were gone. Replacing them was a cat suit type costume separating it with a dull silver belt. The top part was half black half orange styled the same as Slade's mask. It was also imprinted with a silver 'S'. Her legs were covered completely with black. While her feet housed knee high black leather flat boots. And black gloves.

For an apprentice uniform it wasn't bad compared to Robin and Terra's. The only thing Raven missed was her hood. She felt exposed.

At that moment she heard a knock at the door. Leaving the room and her thought behind she went to the main control centre. There in a single spotlight sat Slade. His back facing her. Raven walked silently into a second spotlight. Slade stood up and turned to his newly acquired apprentice.

"Raven I believe it's time to test your loyalties" Slade said.

Raven stood there with complete hatred directed at Slade.


End file.
